Better together
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: With Ron with Lavender Hermione has no excuses she has to let the person she loves know but what if he tells her first? can they be happy?
1. Stolen

"**Hermione?" Harry said "what are you doing in here?"**

"**Reading" she said looking up and he saw that she had been crying**

"**I take it you saw Ron and Lavender then?" Harry asked**

"**Yeah" she said nodding "I am such an idiot"**

"**No you're not Herm" Harry said "you're the smartest person like ever, well for our age anyway"**

"**Not like that you idiot" Hermione said "to think that Ron could ever like someone like me when there are people like Lavender"**

"**Because he is blind" Harry said "or stupid, or cursed or maybe all three" and Hermione laughed which was strange as she had tear marks all down her face**

"**Thank you Harry" she said stepping closer to him**

"**No problem" he said nervously and then pulled her into a hug**

"**Harry" she said after a while "you can let go now"**

"**Sorry Hermione" he said 'I am not' he thought 'am I?"**

"**You're still hugging me Harry" Hermione said**

**When he let go off her he could see a look in her eyes that he had not seen before, it was hurt Ron had hurt her and she was expecting Harry to do the same to her by letting her think he cared for her and then going off with someone else.**

"**Hermione" Harry said "I am not Ron" and he brushed the hair out of his face "I am not blind, or stupid or cursed and I can honestly say I would want you over any other girl I have ever met"**

"**What?" Hermione said confused**

"**If I had the choice of being anywhere with anyone in the world ... or sitting back down by the lake or in the common room with you ... I would choose you every time Hermione Granger"**

**Hermione could believe what she was hearing her best friend, her first crush Harry Potter was as good as telling her that he was in love with her and she did not have a clue what to do next her brain had gone to mush, she could not form words in her mind but they only thing that kept going around in her head was 'I love him, I love him'.**

"**I understand if you don't feel the same way" Harry said downhearted and turned to leave**

"**Harry" Hermione said but he ignored her and left the room and began walking down the hallway "Harry!" she shouted giving chase to him**

"**Harry come back" she said but he was determined not to turn back as he had made a fool of himself he had told her how he truly felt how he had felt 8 years ago when he met her and since then trying to hide the feelings he had for her because she had feelings for Ron and only Ron after all he was just the guy that would fight for them and protect them how was he suppose to know he would fall in love with her.**

"**Harry" she said pulling on his arm and as he turned around she kissed him she then let go of his arm and clasped her hands around the back of her head as his locked around her waist.**

"**What was that for?" he said when they broke apart**

"**Being a good friend" Hermione said "for being there when I needed you and showing me something I should have seen from the beginning"**

"**What?" Harry said**

"**That I shouldn't have given up" Hermione said "on you as easily as I did"**

"**What do you mean?" Harry said**

"**As soon as I met you" Hermione said "I wanted to get to know you better, whether it be as a friend ... or something more than that"**

"**How long have you felt like this?" Harry asked**

"**When you saved me from the troll" Hermione said "when we were first years"**

"**That was so long ago" Harry said "why did you not tell me?"**

"**I was worried you would not feel the same way" Hermione said "and there were other people to take into consideration"**

"**Like Ron" Harry said "but not now?"**

"**Now I have waited 8 years for you" Hermione said "torturing myself because I could be distracting you from what you need to do, to stop Voldemort"**

"**You where never a distraction" Harry said "Herm you were the reason I kept fighting"**

"**So what do we do now?" Hermione said**

"**I do not know" Harry said "but I want to kiss you again"**

"**Me two" Hermione said and they did**

"**Are we going to tell Ron?" Harry asked**

"**Not right now" Hermione said "let's work out what this is before we tell anyone"**

"**Ok" Harry said "what do you want this to be?"**

"**I want to be with you" Hermione said "the rest of this stuff will just fall into place"**


	2. When you're gone

**When they got back to the common room Harry let his arm drop off of Hermione's waist before someone saw them just like they had done anytime they had came into contact with anyone on their way back to the common room.**

"**Bludger" they both said and the portrait swung open**

"**Where did you guys go?" Ron said hurrying towards them "you are missing the party"**

"**I had an essay to finish" Hermione said smiling the tears she had cried over Ron forgotten about now specially as she now had Harry to look after her**

"**And I had to see Dumbledore" Harry lied **

"**Oh" Ron said**

"**Harry?" Hermione said "can you help me with moving this table back to the room of requirement?"**

"**Sure" Harry said**

"**So" she said when they were carrying the table and then smirked at him "the rumour is we will be head boy and girl"**

"**I would like that" Harry said "plus that would give us time alone" and then they set the table down and Harry quickly kissed Hermione's nose**

"**Don't do that" Hermione said laughing**

"**Why?" Harry said doing it again**

"**It tickles" Hermione said simply**

"**Yeah and that would make me stop doing it wouldn't it?" Harry said smirking**

"**Damn" she said "I guess I lose then don't I"**

"**In a sense" Harry said "because we both love kissing each other so it is more we both win than we both lose"**

"**Ok" Hermione said and as she kissed him again the door opened**

"**Harry?" Ginny "Hermione"**

"**Oh shit" Harry said breaking the kiss "Ginny it is not what it looks like"**

"**No" Ginny said smiling "it is exactly what it looks like guys"**

"**Ok maybe it is" Hermione said "but you cannot tell anyone"**

"**Ok" Ginny said "I promise, but I was actually looking for you Harry are we carrying on with DA or not?"**

"**We can do" Harry said "but not as many people this time just the older ones so maybe our year and your year Ginny no one younger than 6****th**** year"**

"**Yes sir" she said with a mock salute**

"**Not funny Ginny" Harry said**

"**It is a little" Hermione said **

"**Is not" Harry said**

"**Now I will let you two get back to sucking face" Ginny said "and if Ron asks I will say you guys are with Hagrid or something"**

"**Thanks Ginny" Harry said**

"**No problem" she said and she was gone**

"**Now" Hermione said "where were we?"**

"**We were right here" Harry said and kissed her again**


	3. Say it isn't so

"**Crap Harry" Hermione said "it's midnight"**

"**So?" Harry said lying on the floor next to her**

"**So everyone will be looking for us" Hermione said**

"**Yeah I guess" Harry said "mind due we have only been back 2 days I doubt they will care"**

"**Yeah I guess the school is still a little out of control huh?" Hermione said**

"**We don't have a head boy or girl" Harry said "you tell me"**

"**Actually" Hermione said "McGonagall asked me this morning and I said yes"**

"**That is sooo cool" Harry said "my girlfriend is head girl that means I am basically not able to get in trouble"**

"**No it doesn't" Hermione said smirking "it means I can abuse my power and take advantage of you" and then she giggled controllably showing Harry that she was joking**

"**So did she tell you who head boy was going to be?" Harry asked**

"**Yep" Hermione said and didn't say anything else**

"**And?" Harry said**

"**Relax you big idiot" Hermione said "it's you"**

"**Cool" Harry said**

"**Yea" Hermione said "so are we going to sleep in here?"**

"**We can do" Harry said **

"**Then we will" she said**

**The Next Morning**

"**Crap" Harry said "Herm its 7"**

"**And a Sunday potter" Hermione muttered "crap we have to see McGonagall in 30 minutes"**

"**Ok let's go" Harry said opening the door**

"**Harry" Hermione said "you kinda don't have any pants on"**

"**Oops" he said and closed the door before anyone saw him**

"**You're such a dork" Hermione said**

"**Maybe" Harry said "but that is why you love me isn't it?"**

"**Exactly" Hermione said "I fell in love with an idiot"**

"**So you decided to join me" Professor McGonagall**

"**Sorry professor" they both said "we over slept"**

"**Really?" she said "because I caught Ms Weasley coming out of the room of requirement last night"**

"**Oh?" they said pretending to be confused**

"**So I asked her what she was doing in there and she told me talking to you two" McGonagall continued "so I decided to wait for you two to come out, imagine my surprise when you didn't"**

"**We slept in the room" Harry said**

"**That fact is obvious Mr Potter" she said smiling "I am more bothered by the fact you were not in different bedrooms more than anything to be honest especially as you are head boy and head girl I expect you to act as such"**

"**We will" Hermione promised "no one apart from Ginny and you know that we are together professor"**

"**Ok" she said "that is a good thing I suppose, just keep it a secret as best you can please and what I mean by that is keep your hands off of each other in the corridors"**

"**Ok" they said laughing**

"**Now you will need to pick as password for the dormitory" McGonagall said **

"**It already has one?" Harry said blindly**

"**Our one" Hermione said to him "the head boy and girl one"**

"**Oh right" Harry said "what about ... Marauder's?"**

"**Ok" Hermione said nodding "Marauder's it is"**

"**You have no lessons today" McGonagall said "the house elves will take your clothes to your dormitory later right now you may stay here, I will come for you later"**

"**Yes miss" they both said and she departed**

"**I so get you all to myself today?" Harry asked**

"**Looks like" Hermione said "so what do you want to do?"**

**With that Harry smirked and Hermione again realised she had put her foot in it again as she liked Harry but that did not mean she was willing to rush the relationship she wanted it to mean more with him than it did with the short relationship she had with Ron.**

"**Harry" she said "I love you but I am not ready to take that step"**

"**I understand" Harry said**

"**You sure?" Hermione said and Harry kissed the top off her head**

"**Positive" he said smiling.**


	4. Bear!

"**Are we going to tell Ron?" Hermione said**

"**That we are head boy and head girl?" Harry asked "or that we are together"**

"**Both" Hermione said**

"**We do not have to tell him if you don't want to" Harry said "but I think we should tell him about being head boy and girl before someone else does"**

"**Yeah I guess" Hermione said "I just hope he is ok with us being together"**

"**Me two" Harry said "he is my best mate practically my brother, but he went out with you first"**

"**And he cheated on me Harry" she said calmly "and I am glad he because otherwise you would not have told me what you have"**

"**You cannot mean that" Harry said "I know it hurt you, you loved him and he broke your heart"**

"**Maybe he did Harry" Hermione said "or maybe that was all it took to prove to me I wanted more than Ronald bloody Weasley"**

"**Me two" Harry said "not that Ron cheated on you I hate him for that but if he hadn't I would not have been able to tell you how I feel"**

"**I am glad you did" Hermione said and then there was a knock on the door and Ginny walked through it with her hands over her eyes**

"**You guys decent?" she asked**

"**Yes" they both said indignantly**

"**Ok then" she said taking her hands away from her face "McGonagall sent me to get you guys"**

"**Let's go" Harry said extending a hand to Hermione and they left the room together**

"**Ron has been asking where you have been" Ginny said "so I told him you were helping Hagrid with something"**

"**Thanks" they both said**

"**That wasn't a problem until we ran into Hagrid and he asked how you where" Ginny said smiling**

"**So you told him?" Hermione said**

"**No" Ginny said "it wasn't my place to, I told him it was not of his business and if he hadn't been sucking Lavender's face off he would have heard what you told him so now he feels bad and thinks he ignored you guys"**

"**Really?" Harry said smirking "I will have to remember to torture him for that ... not literally" he added after seeing the looks on their faces. **

"**Erm Harry" Ginny said**

"**Yeah?" Harry replied**

"**BEAR!!" both girls shouted**


	5. New light

Then both of the girls where surprised when the bear doubled over with laughter as was Harry but Harry also had a look of awe in his eyes

"You finally did it" he said

"Huh?" Hermione and Ginny said confused but both happy they were not going to die at the hand of an 8 foot grizzly bear. Then the bear began shrinking to around 6 foot 3 the hair let his boy apart from that on his head.

"Hey Guys" Dave said not realising he was naked

"DAVE JAMES BLACK!" he heard

"Shit, Slughorn see you guys later" he said and ran and every girl he saw as he ran past them smiled as Dave was not as skinny as other quidditch players being the keeper allowed him to be more muscular than the rest of the team and he was not as beaten and battered as others and he was not that bad looking some girls in Gryffindor had called him hot. "No" Hermione said to herself "you are with Harry now you are not allowed to think of Dave as hot after all they are family".

Dave Black was Harry Potter's none identical twin brother he was revealed at the reading of Sirius's will as Dumbledore had been keeping him a secret from everyone and was teaching him everything he needed personally but after the war Dave finally decided to make himself known to Harry and the others.

**6 months ago**

"Harry!" Molly shouted up the stairs "you have a visitor"

"Who else knows about Grimauld place?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione

"Us" Ron said "and the rest of the order that is it why?" Hermione did not answer she was too busy looking at Ron

"Because I was not expecting anyone" Harry said

"Hello" Dave said walking into the room with a thick Irish accent "I see you enjoy living in my father's house Harry" and then smirked at them all

"Sirius is your father?" Hermione asked surprised

"Adopted father" Dave said "my parents gave me up when they knew Voldemort was going after them"

"Your Parents?" Harry asked "are you my brother?"

"By blood yes" Dave said "but by name I am keeping Black, out of no disrespect to mum and dad harry but out of respect for Sirius, he kept me safe he gave me to Dumbledore when he knew we was going to go to Azkaban to keep me safe"

"I understand" Harry said "I just wished that they had told me"

"I told them not to" Dave said "not until I had mastered what I wanted to show you"

"Which was?" Harry said

"I am an animagus, like Sirius I can turn into a bear, but I cannot control it" Dave said

"Cool" Ron said "I am Harry's friend Ron this is Hermione"

"I am his girlfriend" Hermione said "Ron's not Harry's I am Harry's friend too though"

"Ok" Dave said "so are you guys going back to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah" Harry said "why do you not come with us?"

"Because I didn't the first 7 years" Dave said

"You are 18?" Harry asked

"I am your none identical twin" Dave said smirking "so you tell me how old I am"

"18" Harry said quickly "so are you being allowed to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Dave said "I am joining Gryffindor"

"Cool" Ron said

**Present Day**

"Harry" Ginny said "no offence but now I see your brother in a whole new light" and then Harry and Hermione started


	6. Secrets revealed

"**This is so cool" Hermione said looking around hers and Harry's private quarters**

"**I know" Harry said**

"**I was thinking seen as how me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend maybe Dave could stay in here with us" Hermione said**

"**You mean you want to sleep in the same room as me?" Harry asked**

"**We have done it before" Hermione said honestly "I slept in a tent with you Harry and it is not like I do not trust you and your hands" she said winking at him. **

"**Ok" Harry said "you ask McGonagall I will ask Dave if he wants to"**

"**Ok" Hermione said**

"**Dave?" Harry thought as they had developed a kind of wizard twin telepathy Harry guessed Fred and George must have had two**

"**Harry piss off" he heard back "I am with a girl and that is all I need your annoying voice running through my head"**

"**Charming" Harry said back with mock anger in his voice**

"**Fine I will come in your head later then" Dave said "when you are shagging Hermione"**

"**How'd you know?" Harry asked**

"**Who do you think I am snogging?" Dave's reply was**

"**Ginny!" Harry and Ron said at the same time the difference was Ron was not in Dave's head **

**Ginny and Dave POV**

"**Uh oh" Ginny said breaking apart from Dave **

"**What are you two doing?" Ron asked trying to hide the fact he was pissed his friend and his sister were sucking each other's faces off**

"**It is a new thing Ron" Ginny said "it is called kissing, all you do is pick a boy like so" and she leaned into kiss Dave again "you kiss them" and she did so for a couple of minutes "and then you break apart easy really Ron did I go to fast for you?"**

"**I know what kissing is" Ron said shortly "just not him"**

"**Why?" Dave said "because I am Harry's brother or the fact I can turn into an 8 foot tall bear?"**

"**A little of both" Ron said "look Dave your a mate but I was not expecting you to stick your tongue down my sister's throat after all she was going out with Harry for a bit"**

"**I know" Dave said "we weren't planning on it but after she saw me naked we..."**

"**SHE SAW YOU WHAT!" Ron said**

"**I think we should explain" Ginny said calmly**

**30 minutes before**

"**Dave?" Ginny said knocking on the door "Dave let me in"**

"**No" he said calmly as he was embarrassed that she had seen him naked**

"**Dave it is no big deal" Ginny said "it is not like I saw much anyway" and he opened the door just like she knew he would**

"**How much did you see?" he asked**

"**A little" Ginny said holding up her little finger knowing it would annoy him**

"**You're not funny" he said "it was really cold out there"**

"**Are you still cold?" Ginny asked**

"**A little" Dave admitted and she stepped forwards and kissed him and there they stood for half an hour before Ron walked in on them/**

**Present time**

"**SO technically" Ginny said "it is your fault Ron"**

"**How?" Ron asked**

"**If you had not walked in on us" Ginny said "we would not have a problem"**

"**Dave" Harry and Hermione said hurtling into the room "we have a surprise for you"**

"**Me two" Dave said and they noticed he still had his hands on Ginny's hips and she had hers wrapped around his neck still**

"**You can sleep in the Head dormitories if you want" Harry said**

"**Cool" Dave said "let's go Ginny" however Harry and Ron held onto to Ginny **

"**Don't think so Casanova" Hermione said**

"**Who?" Dave, Ginny and Ron asked**

"**He was a bit of a ladies' man in a play written about him" Harry and Hermione explained**

"**Oh" the other three said**

"**Either way we are not letting you two sleep in the same room" Ron and Harry said**

"**Hang on" Ron said "if there is two bedrooms and Dave is sleeping in the other one where are you two sleeping?"**

**Uh OH looks like the secret is out**


	7. Good boyfriends

"**Let's let them talk Ginny" Dave said pulling his girlfriend out of the range of the expected explosion courtesy of Ron **

"**No I wanna see what they say" Ginny whispered**

"**I can read Harry's thoughts remember I will know what he says" Dave said and Ginny quickly let the room with him**

"**Quickly grab your clothes" Dave told her**

"**Why?" she asked**

"**If you want we could keep you in my room secretly" he said "I will understand if you do not want to"**

"**No" Ginny said "I do but I think there may be a problem if I end up pregnant"**

"**Yeah I guess" Dave said "just a little one" and the smirked at her**

"**What's with your shirt?" Ginny asked at the black T shirt sticking out under his school one**

"**It is a muggle band" Dave said "Aerosmith, Sirius took me to see them in America when he escaped Azkaban Dumbledore disguised him so we could go"**

"**Cool" Ginny said "can I see it?"**

"**Sure" he said unbuttoning his shirt and she saw the symbol on it**

"**That is sooo cool" she said**

"**Does it mean anything?" she added**

"**It can do if you want it to" Dave said**

"**It want it to be us" Ginny said**

"**Ok" Dave said "then this symbol" and he poked it with his wand "means us" and it glowed a goldish colour and then back to the black it was originally **

"**Cool" Ginny said "I have never had a boyfriend that did something like this for me before"**

"**I have never had ..." Dave said "I have never had a girlfriend I have wanted to do it for"**

"**You miss him don't you?" Ginny said "Sirius"**

"**A little" Dave said "not as much as I use to but still enough"**

"**I understand" Ginny said and he put his arm around her shoulders**

"**You have helped a little though" he said honestly "made it a little more bearable"**

"**Thanks" she said "come on let's get my clothes before they notice I am gone"**

**Harry, Ron Hermione POV**

"**Well?" Ron asked calmly "guys if you have something to tell me say it"**

"**Me and Harry are together Ron" Hermione said**

"**Since when?" Ron asked getting angrier his best mate had gone after his ex girlfriend**

"**Last night" Hermione said "I was upset because I saw you and Lavender got back together and Harry found me and we sat down and talked and then we kissed"**

"**Have you slept together?" Ron asked**

"**No" they both said**

"**Then why has Harry's bed not been slept in?" Ron asked**

"**We fell asleep in the room of requirement" Harry said honestly**

"**Why did Ginny know before me?" Ron asked "where you that bothered what I would say? I have my own girlfriend now I really don't give a crap who Hermione spreads her legs ..." with that Hermione stepped forwards and gave him an almighty slap**

"**RONALD WEASELY" she screeched "how dare you"**

**Harry looked like he was set to kill Ron so Hermione did what she did best, she used magic**

"**Protego" she said and the barriers between them went up so that Ron and Harry were separated from each other and they could not do something that they would regret to each other however at that point in time Hermione wanted to kill Ron.**

"**Hermione" Harry said "get rid of it now" the anger showing in his face**

"**Not until you calm down" Hermione said**

"**I am trying but we have the 6 foot bear boy on his way back here" Harry said "because he kinda was listening in through my head at what was going on"**

"**Oh" Hermione said "ok" and Harry felt the charm go down "let's go stop him" and they both left the room at speed and Ron was left in the dormitory on his own.**

"**That was a close one" Harry said**

"**Yeah" Hermione said "Harry I want you to know I don't want to be with you just to have sex or to get back at Ron I really love you Harry"**

"**And I really love you" Hermione" Harry said**

"**And now Ron knows" Hermione said "I have no problem doing this in public" and she leant in and kissed him.**

**Dave and Ginny**

"**This room is massive" Ginny said "we could get like half of a dormitory in here"**

"**I guess" Dave said shrugging**

"**You know I love you right?" Ginny said**

"**Why do I get the feeling that is going to get me killed?" Dave said**

"**I wanna tell people" Ginny said "not like the whole school just like my mum and dad and maybe Luna"**

"**I guess" Dave said "just make sure your dad is calm when you tell him I don't want to wake up in bed with a horse's head next to me"**

"**What?" Ginny asked confused and scared**

"**It is a muggle mafia thing" Dave explained "it basically tells you there are out to get you"**

"**Oh" Ginny said "ok" and she kissed Dave again**

**That Night**

"**Night guys" Dave said**

"**Night" Harry and Hermione said together "what are the odds he goes to try and get Ginny later?"**

"**10 out of 10" Harry said nodding**

"**You are kinda like him" Hermione said "in a good way you don't let anything or anyone get in the way of what you want"**

"**I guess" Harry said smiling "are you still watching his door? He doesn't have a cloak you know?"**

"**Oh" Hermione said taking her eyes away from the door and Harry was surprised to see Ginny appear from under Harry's invisibility cloak and give him the thumbs up before sneaking into Dave's room**

"**I want that cloak back later tell Ginny" Harry said**

"**No problem" Dave thought back "now get out of my head for a bit, I don't want you in here for this"**

**The next morning**

"**Hey beautiful" Harry said when he woke up**

"**Hey yourself" Hermione said "what time is it?"**

"**7" Harry said**

"**We need to be in the great hall in 20 minutes" Hermione said trying to get up but Harry was holding on to her "Harry let me go"**

"**Nope" Harry said shaking his head "not until I tell you my idea"**

"**Which is?" Hermione said**

"**We let Dave and Ginny be Gryffindor prefects" Harry said**

"**They will use their patrols as time to make out" Hermione said**

"**Just like we will" Harry said "probably"**

"**Yeah I guess let's go tell them" Hermione said "Dave first"**

**However when they came out of their bedroom Dave was still asleep and Ginny was sitting with a cup of coffee in hand reading the paper at the table.**

**In her Pyjamas **

"**Uh oh" she said seeing them**

"**To right uh oh" Hermione said "how did you get in here?"**

"**I used Harry's cloak" Ginny said honestly**

"**So did you and Dave sleep together?" Hermione said when Harry pretended to go and confront Dave about it**

"**No we just messed around" Ginny said "we didn't actually have sex"**

"**Good" Hermione said**

"**Did you and Harry?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head**

"**You know what our problem is don't you?" Ginny said and Hermione shook her head "we picked nice guys for boyfriends.**


	8. Oh Brother

"**We agreed" Harry said "that Ginny would sleep in her dormitory to keep Ron happy and then she winds up in bed with you"**

"**I know" Dave said trying to look sorry as they had rehearsed this when the girls were talking earlier "it was not like we planned it Harry, it just happened"**

"**Did you have sex?" Harry asked**

"**No" they both said**

"**Fine Ginny get changed and we will all go down to breakfast together" Harry said**

"**What do we tell the others?" Ginny said**

"**You can tell whoever whatever" Dave said calmly**

"**How can you be so calm about this?" Ginny asked "my parents will kill me for having yet another boyfriend Charlie and Bill will probably kill you..." with that he leaned in and kissed her right in the middle of the corridor not caring who was there.**

"**Any questions?" Dave said to the crowd that had assembled around them and they all laughed "good bugger off then" and went back to kissing Ginny. **

"**Unbelievable" one slytherin said "the Black's are one of the most pure blooded families ever and he is kissing a blood traitor like a Weasley"**

**However Dave heard them and broke the kiss and turned and glared and them with Ginny's innocent face looking confused at the students Dave was as it was because of his bear hearing that he had heard the insult that Ginny had not however the student looked to be a 2nd or 3rd year and he knew he would get into trouble for killing them.**

"**Dave" Harry said "food is this way"**

"**I think I am good" he said going back to kissing Ginny**

"**Dave" Hermione said "now" and they broke apart**

"**You are scared of Hermione?" Ginny said**

"**A little" Dave admitted "she knows the most hexes to kill me"**

"**Ha" Ginny said "don't worry I would protect you" and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder**

"**Good" Dave said smirking**

**As they sat down Ron just looked at them all**

"**Are we good?" Dave asked extending a hand to Ron**

"**Of course mate" Ron said taking the hand "it just took me sometime to get use to it she is my only sister"**

"**I understand" Dave said "I would be the same way"**

"**No you wouldn't" Ginny said looking at Ron and Dave and smirking "you guy are different to each other completely"**

"**No we are not" Dave said "we both care about you"**

**As Harry and Ginny had Herbology together and Dave and Hermione had charms together they had to say goodbye to each other at breakfast which annoyed Dave and Harry enormously it was not that they did not like each other's girlfriends but they would rather spend their time with their girlfriends however Dave having the day with Hermione meant that it would give his jaw some time to get back to normal not that he was complaining. **

"**Hey" Ginny said sitting on Dave at lunch and kissing him**

"**Flitwick" Neville muttered and Dave placed Ginny next to him before they could get in trouble for the way they were sitting**

"**Thanks Neville" they both said and he simply smiled**

"**So what are we doing later?" Hermione asked "we have not seen Hagrid in a while"**

"**I have Charms to do" Harry said**

"**Me two" Ginny said**

"**I could come with you" Dave offered "I have only talked to Hagrid a couple of times"**

"**Ok" Hermione said and they set off after dinner**

"**They seem to spend a lot of time together" Ginny said" not that it means anything"**

"**Yeah they are good friends" Harry said "it is only fair they spend time together, talking not shoving their tongues down each other's throats like him and another girl I have gone out with"**

"**Not funny" Ginny said poking him **

"**Remember when we use to date" Harry said**

"**That was a disaster" Ginny said**

"**All of it?" Harry asked and she shook her head **

"**Just some of it" Ginny said honestly "the war changed the both of us, but for the better the war made me get over the schoolgirl crush I had on you and I really thought it would be the same but it wasn't"**

**Then Harry left**

"**Still doesn't mean I don't still love you Harry" she said to herself**

**Dave and Hermione**

"**So did you and Harry get much sleep last night?" Dave asked "because you were still up talking when I went to bed and that was at 3"**

"**Not a lot" Hermione said "but Harry keeps having nightmares"**

"**I know" Dave said "I was in his head talking to him, trying to calm him down"**

"**Thank you" she said putting a hand on his arm as they walked**

"**He is my brother" Dave said "I have to look out for him, like I do for you Ginny after all she is like Harry's sister ... like you are"**

"**What do you mean?" Hermione asked**

"**All I am saying is he cares for you both dearly" Dave said "and I do"**

"**Me two" Hermione said and Dave stepped closer to her but as he did so Hagrid opened the door**

"**Not interrupting anythin am I?" he asked knowing that he was and he was a well placed interruption**

"**No" they both said and went inside**

'**Thank god for the giant' Dave thought 'I was going to kiss Hermione ... holy crap I wanna kiss Hermione"**

"**What?" Hermione's voice said in his head**

"**What the fuck" he thought back "how are you in my head?"**

"**I dunno" she said "and you thought spoke or whatever you wanna call it first so you are in my head"**

"**Yeah" Dave said "I am sorry"**

"**About wanting to kiss me?" Hermione thought whilst making tea for them and Hagrid "or being in my head"**

"**Both" Dave said **

"**Don't" she said "we will work this out and for what it is worth I wanna kiss you two"**

"**What about Harry?" Dave said**

"**What about Ginny?" Hermione asked**

"**I dunno" Dave said**

"**Exactly" she said.**


	9. Hope it goes away

"**Hermione" Dave said "we can't let what almost happened earlier happen, we both are dating someone it would crush them"**

"**You think I do not know that" Hermione said "I love Harry but I do not know what happened then"**

"**Me neither" Dave said "but we need to stop it ... now"**

"**Ok" she said and they began walking back up to the castle**

**Ginny POV**

**What is the matter with me I love Dave not Harry Dave not Harry ... I did love Harry first though I have known Harry longer he saved my life but there is something different about Dave I do not know what it is but there is something that makes me feel all bubbly when he touches me, that didn't happen with Harry and I wish it did because I was sooo in love with Harry for so long maybe I fell in love with THE Harry Potter rather than Harry Potter my friend? I don't know but I cannot let the others know anyway Hermione would kill me and the guys would kill each other ... so a secret it is I guess.**

**Harry POV**

**It was great to sit and talk with Ginny again it felt like we were a couple again, that was weird I haven't thought about mine and Ginny's relationship in a while maybe it is because she is with Dave now I don't know either way I am going out with Hermione now and I cannot afford to jeopardize my relationship with her after pursuing a twice failed one with Ginny whether she was going out with my brother or not.**

**Dave and Hermione POV**

"**So what do we do?" she asked**

"**We keep it a secret" Dave said "and hope whatever it is goes away"**

"**You think it will work?" she asked**

"**I am hoping on it" he said smirking "otherwise the only time I will be using my jaw will be for talking and eating"**

**Then they reached the common room and Dave let Hermione enter first being a gentleman like Sirius and Dumbledore had taught him to be**

"**Well I am going to go get changed" Dave said "and get the smell of whatever was in Hagrid's off of me"**

"**You want company?" Ginny asked and then realised she was talking to Harry who was reading a book on the couch and had not realised that Dave and Hermione had returned**

"**No I am ok" Harry said honestly**

"**So you're going to ignore us now?" Dave and Hermione both said smirking**

**Later Hermione went to bed first then Ginny so Dave and Harry sat up talking**

"**Harry" Dave began "something happened with me and Hermione when we were in Hagrid's"**

"**What happened" Harry said quickly trying not to sound angry but the way it had sounded he sounded angry with his brother**

"**I was able to talk inside her head" Dave said "like I can with you"**

"**Really?" Harry said**

"**I think I have this like you have your snake talk thing" Dave said "yeah Ginny told me thanks for keeping me in the loop Harry"**

"**I thought you would have known" Harry said "being with Dumbledore and until 6 months ago I didn't know that you existed"**

"**I know" Dave said "so what could this mean?"**

"**I don't know but you can talk in the head of me and my girlfriend" Harry said "so you could be like a living breathing relationship counsellor?"**

"**Not funny" Dave said **

"**Sorry mate" Harry said patting his brother on the shoulder "I am going to go to bed before 'Mione falls asleep and kills me in the morning"**

"**Ok" Dave said "I might stay up a bit that would I need you two in my head when I am asleep"**

"**We will try not to" Harry said smirking**

"**Ok night then" Dave said "and hopefully I can try to figure out what the hell is going on" he muttered to himelf. **


	10. Oh

Dave POV

You where just confused you love Ginny do not mess this up with Hermione it was a mistake you didn't even do anything with her

"But you wanted to" a voice said in his head "you wanted to kiss your brother's girlfriend"

"But I didn't" he argued back "it was a moment of weakness and it won't happen again"

"Nice of you to join me" Ginny said when he walked into the bedroom "I thought you would be out there the rest of the night"

"I had to think" he said

"What about?" Ginny asked

"Harry asked me did I want to be prefect" he said taking the words as Harry said them in his head "thanks" he said in his head

"That would be so cool" Ginny said "but I would not get time to see you"

"Tell Ginny she would be the other one" Hermione said in his head

"And you would be the other one Hermione said" Dave said

"How did you?" Ginny asked

"I can read Hermione's mind as well" Dave said "I do not know why"

"Try to read mine" Ginny said 'kiss me' she thought and he did

"Happy?" he asked

"Very" she replied

Harry and Hermione POV

"Hermione" Harry said around 4 am "you awake?"

"Yeah" Hermione said "well I am now"

"I had another nightmare sorry" Harry said

"Did you try mind talking with Dave?" Hermione said

"He is busy with Ginny" Harry said "if you get what I mean"

"Oh" Hermione said "so I am second choice to your brother now?"

"No" Harry said "you are joint first I just didn't want to wake you we can talk subconsciously so we could be flying and talking in our heads"

"Guessing you have tried it?" Hermione said

"Yeah" Harry said "it was weird but one of the best games of quidditch we had"

"Yeah" Hermione said "I remember I was there Charlie said it was weird seen as how neither of you were chasers how much peripheral vision you had for each other now I know why"

"Yeah" Harry said "and there is something else"

"What?" Hermione said

"I was in your heads when you went to Hagrid's"

"Oh" Hermione said

Sorry it is short but it gets the point across


	11. UH OH

"Yeah" Harry said "it was the fact Ginny said you guys spent a lot of time together so I thought I would sit in so I was kind of with you guys and then you guys were talking"

"Oh" Hermione said

"Harry" Dave said coming into the room "before you say anything nothing happened and it was a mistake"

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked

"Sleeping" Dave said "and kinda hexed"

"You hexed your girlfriend?" Hermione hissed

"I didn't want her following me in" Dave said "and it won't hurt her it was a sleeping one"

"You know a sleeping charm?" Hermione said

"Yeah" Dave said "sadly it does not stop you having nightmares"

"You have tried?" Hermione said looking between the brothers and they both nodded

"Anyway" Harry said "back to you two nearly kissing and wanting to kiss each other"

"We are sorry" they both said

"I understand" Harry said "just lay off the emotional touchy feely moments if they make you want to kiss each other" and they both smirked at him.

The Next morning

"I had a weird dream last night" Harry said "it was the war but Dave was there"

"That is weird" Dave said "because I wasn't"

"I know that you idiot" Harry said "but it felt like you where"

"Maybe" Hermione said "but the next time there is a fight you are both in it aren't you?"

"Yeah" they both said "hopefully it isn't for a long time though"

"I am going back to bed" Dave said "after all it is three in the morning"

When Dave went back to bed there was a feeling he could not shake Ginny was still asleep so he did not want to wake her but he could not get rid of the voice in his head it was a female voice humming a lullaby.

"Night love" she said

"Lilly!" a man's voice said "he is here, get Harry and run"

"James no" Lilly shouted but it was to late her husband had gone off to fight Voldemort alone

Then the door burst open and Voldemort was standing in front of her

"Out of the way Lilly" Voldemort said

"No" she said

"Out of the way" he said again

"No" Lilly said

"Fine" and he said a none verbal spell and she was cut to ribbons

"Sectumempra" Dave muttered "she isn't dead, mum isn't dead"

"Now" Voldemort said turning to Harry" to kill you _Avada Kedavra_"

Then Dave woke up

"Ginny?" he asked and she woke up

"Yeah?" she said seeing the look of worry on his face

"My mum isn't dead" Dave said "Voldemort didn't kill her"

"What?" Ginny said

"Let's go and tell the others" however when they left the room they were not in the head common room they were in a different room at Hogwarts they had just came out of the room of requirement

"Ginny" Dave said "I don't think we are in the right year"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"There is my mum" Dave said pointing "and dad ... and Sirius"

UH OH


	12. I solemnly swear

"**What are you guys doing out this late?" Lilly said looking at them "**

"**I am Dave Tyler I am knew" Dave said hoping that his mum would not notice the surname as Stephen Tyler was the lead singer from Aerosmith so he hoped they had not arrived on the scene in whatever year this was**

"**And I am Ginny .... Perry" Ginny said taking the name from the guitarist of the band after Dave whispered it in her ear.**

"**Well you guys should not be out this late" Lilly said looking at them**

"**Lil lighten up" James said "it is obvious they wanted time from the rest of the common room after all they are new" and Dave nodded a thanks to his dad**

"**What year are you guys?" Lilly asked**

"**7****th****" they both said**

"**Cool" Sirius said walking over to them "Sirius Black or Padfoot if you prefer"**

"**James Potter" James said walking over to them and shaking both of their hands "or Prongs" he whispered**

"**And I am Lilly Evans" she said smiling "now not that this hasn't been fun but it 3 in the morning and we need sleep before school tomorrow"**

"**Yes mum" James and Sirius said smirking**

"**That is not funny" Lilly said**

"**Yeah" Dave said agreeing "I bet you would make a great mum one day Lilly"**

"**Thank you" she said blushing**

**As Lilly pulled Ginny off to the girl's dormitory when they got to the common room James said**

"**Mate what is with telling my girlfriend she will be a good mum" and then he drew his wand "do you fancy her?"**

"**No" Dave said quickly "I just think she will make a good mum after all she didn't know us but she was already caring about us"**

"**Yeah" James said nodding "she does that a lot"**

"**Anyway" Dave said "I love Ginny"**

"**Oh" James and Sirius said at the same time "we thought you knew each other pretty well considering how you were talking in her ear"**

"**Yeah" Dave said "we have been together a couple of days"**

"**Cool" James said "well I have to go and register you guys in the office Tyler your surname wasn't it?"**

"**Yeah" Dave said**

"**Thanks" James said "make yourself at home"**

"**So your an animagus to?" Sirius asked**

"**How do you?" Dave began**

"**And enough of this Tyler crap" Sirius said "Dave Potter"**

"**How do you know all this?" Dave asked**

"**I am your godfather" Sirius said "and the fact this is your subconscious trying to help you see your parents rather than you being in the past"**

"**But Ginny is here" Dave said**

"**You must really love her" Sirius said nodding "I have only seen this once and it was Lilly and James doing it"**

"**Wow" Dave said "we are like my mum and dad?"**

"**Yep" Sirius said "you have the same look in your eyes that James did, so what is your animagus?"**

"**A bear" Dave said "yours?"**

"**A dog" Sirius said "as you well knew"**

"**Ya" Dave said "what does Lupin call his monthly visit?"**

"**Actually me and James call it his furry little problem" Sirius said "what form does Harry's patronus take?"**

"**A stag" Dave said**

"**Yours?" Sirius asked**

"**A dragon" Dave said "It's really you?" and Sirius nodded**

"**Will they remember this stuff?" Dave asked and Sirius shook his head**

"**Voldemort didn't kill my mum" Dave said**

"**I know" Sirius said "Dumbledore made us keep it a secret"**

"**Where is she?" Dave asked**

"**Hidden in the room of requirement" Sirius said**

"**What?" Dave said angrily "after all this time she is in the fucking school"**

"**Not all the time" Sirius said "but she will be now ... she was in Grimauld place"**

"**You sonofa" Dave began but he knew it was more Dumbledore's doing than Sirius's**

"**What do I say to get to her? at the door?" Dave asked**

"**I solemnly swear" Sirius began "I want to see my mum again"**

**And then Dave and Ginny woke up**


End file.
